nijiprojectfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Are you ready ~Moving On~
Are you ready ~Moving On~ ist die erste Single der 7te Generation von Angel Complex. Erscheinen wird diese in 7 Verschiedenen Versionen, plus Single V. Die Regular Edition kommt mit 4 Songs sowie den Instrumental Versionen, auf der LE A ist das Video zum Song drauf, sowie die erste Life Performes vom Konzert Graduation Trip ~Song for Sayaka & Ayana~ Winter 2011, die LE B, LE C, LE D, LE E und LE F, haben als 3 Song einen alten AC Song, von dem Neuen Mitglied aufgenommen drauf, sowie eine PV dazu und ein kurzes Interview. Auf der Single V, sind die Kommentare der Members drauf, Dance Shot, Close up, Making of sowie die Not Alone ~I´m here~ PV. Dies sollte eigentlich die letzte Single, ohne die 7te Generation werden. Im Dezember wurde die LE G angekündigt mit einer Extra Tracklist zum Song. Eine Remix Version des Songs wird am 18.März.2013 erscheinen. Tracklist Regular Edition #Are you ready ~Moving on~ #I want to have a shop with you #STOP it! #Please, love me more #Are you ready ~Moving on~ (Instrumental Version) #I want to have a shop with you''(Instrumental Version)'' #STOP it!(Instrumental Version) #Please, love me more''(Instrumental Version)'' Limited Edition A #Are you ready ~Moving on~ #I want to have a shop with you #Are you ready ~Moving on~ (Instrumental Version) #I want to have a shop with you''(Instrumental Version)'' DVD #Are you ready ~Moving on~ (Orginal PV) #Are you ready ~Moving on~ (Graduation Trip ~Song for Sayaka & Ayana~ Winter 2011 Live Version) Limited Edition B - Nana Kumai Version #Are you ready ~Moving on~ #I want to have a shop with you #Remeber your dreams - Nana Solo '' DVD #Remember your dreams - ''Nana PV #Interview with Nana Kumai Limited Edition C - Yurina Kawai Version #Are you ready ~Moving on~ #I want to have a shop with you #Crazy Heart Crazy Love - Yurina Solo DVD #Crazy Heart Crazy Love - Yurina PV #Interview with Yurina Kawai Limited Edition D - Masaki Ishida Version #Are you ready ~Moving on~ #I want to have a shop with you #Blooming Girl - Masaki Solo DVD #Blooming Girl - Masaki PV #Interview with Masaki Ishida Limited Edition E - Risa Nakata Version #Are you ready ~Moving on~ #I want to have a shop with you #Boy you fall in love - Risa Solo DVD #Boy you fall in love - Risa PV #Interview with Risa Nakata Limited Edition F - Maimi Umeda Version #Are you ready ~Moving on~ #I want to have a shop with you #Favorite Dance Part -'' Maimi Solo'' DVD #Favorite Dance Part - Maimi PV #Interview with Maimi Umeda Limited Edition G #Are you ready ~Moving on~ #I want to have a shop with you #Mana Dewuna (Angel Complex Version) #Go my own way #Tell me that you love me #When you look in my eyes Single V #Are you ready ~Moving on~ (Dance Shot) #Interview Memebrs #Are you ready ~Moving on~ (Close up) #Not alone ~I´m here~ (PV) #Making of Are you ready ~Moving on~ Remix Version #Are you ready ~Moving on~ (Moving 2013 Remix) #STOP IT! (Remiv Version) Vocals Concert (First Version) *'Main Vocal:' Sayuri Kahara, Ai Suzuki, Rena Mitsui *'Minor Vocal:' Yurina Kawai, Masaki Ishida *'Center:' Kanna Niigaki, Mayu Kumai *'Rap: '''Ayana Mitsui, Nana Kumai Single (Second Version) *'Main Vocal: Sayuri Kahara, Ai Suzuki, Anna Yuki *'''Minor Vocal: Yurina Kawai, Masaki Ishida *'Center:' Kanna Niigaki *'Rap:' Nana Kumai, Yoshiko Fujio Remix Version *'Main Vocal: '''Sayuri Hagiwara, Ai Suzuki, Anna Yuki *'Minor Vocal:' Yurina Kawai, Masaki Ishida *'Center: Haruka Megushi *'''Rap: '''Risa Nakata, Sayuri Hagiwara Chartposition '''Insgesamt Verkaufte: 6.983.345*